Heating up
by Jian89
Summary: Hi there I have already written many stories during my life but this is the first one I actually publish here really hope you enjoy it:) Please leave a review if you have time It's much appreciated and it can only help :)


"Aarrgh, this is stupid!" Bulma yelled when she threw the screwdriver on the desk. With balled fists she looked at the destroid training droid on her working table. How many times had she now been sitting her, working hours in the night to repair the damn machines he broke?! Every few days and that for already over a year!

It was still more than 2 years before those androids would come. Did he really had to train 20 hours a day for that? They wouldn't be that strong, still … that boy. He had told them that these 2 androids would destroy the world, killing everyone of the Z fighters. There would be nobody left.  
When she thought again about that boy, she could swear she knew him. Still she was sure she had never met him before, she would remember that purple hair, would she?

Bulma sighed deeply and dropped back into her chair. "Can't he just train without breaking things?" she whispered. A small lightflash made her turn her head to look out of the window to the gravity chamber in the spaceship outside. For a few seconds everything was dark again until another lightflash gave a short glow to the surrounding.  
"Doesn't he take a rest?" But another lightflash made clear he wasn't.  
Bulma sighed. "But I do!" And she stood up from her desk.  
"These have to wait until tomorrow."  
She closed the door behind her.

Her parents were already asleep for a few hours. the hallway was dark and only silence walked on it. Bulma sighed and stretched her body. The soft rumbling in her stomach made clear she hadn't eaten in half a day.  
"I need a snack before i go to bed." The door slides open and the kitchen was revealed, surrounded in the same darkness and silence as the rest of the house.  
The only light came from the fridge, having a blinking senor.

Bulma opened the fridge, taking out a small yogurt drink and closed the fridge again.  
"Ahh, this is gonna taste." she said with a smile when she turned around.  
But then a scream left her mouth and filled the room when she saw a dark silhouette standing in the doorway.  
Out of panic, she dropped her drink on the ground and fell back to the fridge.  
"Do you always have to scream, woman?" a voice said before the light jumped on, revealing the figure of Vegeta.  
"And what are you doing here? Never heard of knocking?" Bulma screamed in response, to only get a smirk back from the Saiyan prince.  
"No." he said teasing before he walked in the room, straight to the fridge.  
"Move aside woman, I'm hungry."  
She stared at him for a few seconds before she took a step aside, picking up her fallen drink. Luckily it wasn't open yet.

Vegeta dug into the fridge, picking out almost everything.  
"You saiyans with your bottomless stomach." Bulma whispered. She had seen how much Goku could eat and she already fell sick when she thought about that bunch of food. And now she had one at her house? What was she thinking when she invited him to stay at her place.  
"Are those droid already fixed, woman?"  
Bulma turned her head around, looking straight into those black eyes.  
"How about you not breaking them all the time, then I didn't had to fix them!"  
Vegeta huffed. "You need to make them stronger."  
"Aarrgghh." she wanted to slap him, but that wouldn't help.  
"I'm going to bed. Clean up after you are done." her voice was harsh;  
She quickly left the kitchen without even looking back.  
It was time to sleep and from the second she had fallen into her bed, dreams were taking over.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly and gave the rooms a warm feeling, chasing away the darkness and silence of the previous night.  
Bulma stretched her body when kicking of the sheets of her bed. "Time for a bath." she song softly before jumping on the ground and taking her clothes.  
She walked out of her room, suddenly seeing her mother walked down the hallway.  
"Ow Bulma dear." she said on her own high voice, always with that smile on her face.  
"Yes mother." Bulma replied.  
"Did you ate all the food?"  
Bulma sighed. "no, Vegeta did."  
"Ow dear … he must have been hungry. he's training so hard." she giggled.  
"Well, time to go shopping. Are you coming?"  
Bulma shook her head. "No thanks, I was gonna take a bath and then fix those damn broken machines."  
"Ow … Oké." her mother replied with a smile and she walked away.  
"I need to bring some cat food to. My poor sweeties."

The door to the bathroom slides open and Bulma walked in, dropping her clothing on the chair before pulling out her sleepwear.  
"Damn, it's hot in here." she whispered. She took a towel and draped it around her body before she walked up to the bath, which was hidden from sight with a big curtain.  
She reached out to move it aside. Her scream filled the entire building and people outside could probably hear it too.

"You humans really have weak senses, did you know that?"  
Bulma was still shaking, holding the towel with one hand. In the bath was Vegeta, his black hair fallen alone his shoulders now it was wet and his face marked with eternal grin of him.  
"Wha .. wha … what are you doing here?!"  
Vegeta turned his head, his face expression standing on annoyed.  
"Are you blind, woman? I'm taking a bath."  
"Yes, I see that!" Bulma replied with a harsh voice.  
"Then why do you ask?"  
That grin, that smirk. Damn, she hated it so much! His arrogant, egocentric and simply annoying character often met her limits.  
"You could have said you were here!"  
Vegeta turned his head again.  
"I am the Prince of Saiyans, I don't need to say anything, woman. Now, leave!"

"Now listen to me, you jerk, you are in my house and are living her as my guest. You are not telling me what I should do! I am not your servant!"  
Ow she knew how hard Vegeta hated it to have resistance and she wouldn't be surprised if he threatened her with death, as he always did. But she also knew he wouldn't do it. Strong words, but he knew himself he wasn't allowed to.  
"Fine." he said. "Then I go, i'm done anyway."  
And without any warning, he stood up from the water. Bulma could feel the blush coming on her face, seeing how the water dripped from his tanned body, accenting his muscles.  
And the worst part? She couldn't move … she was stunned. She had to admit, she had dreamed about those muscles, his body .. She could feel her heart skip each time she saw him, but she had linked it to him being so sneaky. But what was that warm feeling then she had felt each time she saw him coming into the room, his clothing ripped apart. And why did she had the same feeling now? He had threatened her, on Namek, here. He was arrogant, selfish … and everyone, certainly Yamcha would like to slap his right in the face. And yet, she couldn't look away, drawn by the shape of his body and it's ... details.

"Well? are you gonna give me a towel or not?" Only a few seconds had passed, but for Bulma it had looked like a few hours. But it only needed a few seconds to get over her shocked feeling.  
"Get it yourself!"  
"You earthwoman are so annoying. I am the Saiyan prince, so obey my orders!"  
Bulma stood her ground, even when only dressed in a towel. She was Bulma Briefs, heir of the Capsule Corporation, the smartest and prettiest girl on the world!  
So this little,big mouthed and irritating monkey alien should mind his own words.

But she hadn't expect him to come out of the bath, walking straight at her.  
"You ignorant woman, I am tired of you and your big mouth."  
Bulma took some steps back, until she fell the cold of the metal wall behind her, touching her back. Only a second later, his arms blocked the only way of escape, pinning her to the wall completely.  
"Let me go." She trembled. he had the power to kill her if he wanted to. Just one single blow and it would be over.

He snickered. "So weak …" whispering.  
Yes, she admitted, she was scared. Her heart was beating faster, she knew he could hear it and he would love it. Knowing he had control over her, that he scared her!  
And the heat in the room made her drowsy … and then his musk .. his skin so close to hers. That smirk on his face, Damn she … loved it so much. Those pitch black eyes … They were darker than the night and she could lose herself in them.

And then she didn't know why, she couldn't remember how, but the next second she could think again, her lips had curled themselves around his. She could feel how tense he suddenly was, every fibre in his body was ready and yet, he couldn't do anything. paralyzed by her move. A move he hadn't be able to predict.

Her lips caressed his softly. Her teeth softly nibbled his upper lip, she could feel how he separated them, like he wanted to say anything, but no words came out. He only inhaled.  
She softly sucked at his upper lip, feeling the salt taste of him sweating, feeling the warmth of his body.

On this moment, he wasn't the Saiyan Prince anymore, just a man. And like every man, also his mind was programmed to react on female attention. His stubborn character had mostly hidden this fact, but here and now, in this heat, with nothing between their skin, it was just nature's game of male and female, the desire for each others body.  
When her lips locked themselves on his again, his muscle relaxed in some way, his hands lost grip on the wall and he had to support his own weight with his elbows, pressing Bulma between him and the metal wall behind her. And he had to inhale deeply.

He had no idea what took over him. The once so proud saiyan, losing himself for some earthly girl … He was a Saiyan, the Prince of Saiyans. But his body trembled when her hand crawled over his back. Her scent was just blocking all his logical thinking. He could feel the heat of her body and his own desire that wanted her.  
Her tongue was ran smoothly over his lips … he was losing his mind, losing himself in a game he never thought he would play …

"Damn you woman."


End file.
